Trouble with Love
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Er hatte Sirius alles gegeben, was er besessen hatte. Seine Liebe, seine Treue, sein Herz. JPSB
1. Behind these Hazel Eyes

_Neues Spiel, neues Glück.  
_

_Nichts meins. Sonst wäre ich stinkreich und würde nicht mehr zu Uni gehen ;)_

_Lied: Kelly Clarkson - Behind these Hazel Eyes_

_Gewidmet: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ;)_

* * *

**Behind these Hazel Eyes**

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

James Potter lag auf seinem Sofa. Vor einer Woche hatte er mit seinem langjährigen Freund Sirius Black Schluss gemacht. Er dachte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, da seiner Meinung nach die Gefühle raus waren. Aber er litt. Er litt wie ein geprügelter Hund. Innerlich musste er über seine eigenen Gedanken lachen. Schließlich war Sirius der Hund.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Würde ihm Sirius wieder über den Weg laufen, er würde ihm nicht sagen, dass er so litt. Er würde ihm ins Gesicht sehen und lächeln. Vielleicht sogar behaupten, er hätte wieder jemand neues. Sirius würde nie die bitteren Tränen sehen, die er seinetwegen weinte.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Er hatte Sirius alles gegeben, was er besessen hatte. Seine Liebe, seine Treue, sein Herz. Sirius hatte all das weggeworfen, als er dort, in der Wüste, während eines Einsatzes, mit dem Neuen der Gruppe ins Zelt gekrochen ist und diesen verführt hatte. Innerlich war etwas in James gestorben, als Sirius ihm das gleich nachdem er heim gekommen war gestanden hatte. Sirius, der ihm ewige Treue geschworen hatte. Sirius, den er heute hatte heiraten wollen.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

James seufzte, dann stand er auf. Es nützte nichts. Er musste hier raus. Sein Weg führte ihn quer durch London. Vorbei am Ministerium, an King's Cross, am Tropfenden Kessel. Als er aufsah stand er vor dem Park, in dem er und Sirius sich heute feierlich vor Zeugen Treue schwören wollten. Er konnte im Moment gar nicht sagen, wen er mehr hassen sollte. Sich selbst oder Sirius. Aber dafür, dass er Sirius hasste, schämte er sich. Sirius fehlte ihm. Er fragte sich, warum er Sirius nicht vergeben konnte. Sirius hatte ihm doch auch vergeben, als er im Suff mit Lily geschlafen hatte nach einem Streit.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

James schlenderte durch den Park. Eine Gestalt, die an einen Baum gelehnt stand erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wünschte er sich so sehr, dass er Sirius wieder sehen wollte, dass ihm seine Augen einen Streich spielten? Er ging auf die Gestalt zu. Plötzlich flossen die Tränen, die er sich geschworen hatte, nicht vor Sirius zu vergeuden.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

* * *

_Okay. Haut in die Tasten. Dann gibts auch Sirius Sicht der Dinge. _


	2. James

_Und weiter gehts. _

_Leider gehört mir immer noch nichts. Das Lied dieses Mal ist von den Bangles und heißt passender Weise "James."_

* * *

**James**

_I knew it'd turn out like this I'm keeping one foot on the train  
and I must be a masochist to ever take up with you James  
it sounds familiar that tone in your voice  
you're gonna quit James you leave me no choice_

_Oh James letting me down again James_

Er fragte sich seit genau 168 Stunden wie es so kommen konnte. Warum er dem jungen Fluchbrecheranwärter verfallen war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ihn an James erinnerte. Nicht vom Aussehen her, vom Wesen.

_„James. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten."_

_„Wenn es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, warum hast du es dann gemacht?"_

_Schweigen._

_„Du bist um nichts besser als all die anderen Männer aus deiner ach so reinblütigen Familie. Hau ab! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen."_

Und Sirius ist gegangen. Nicht mal auf Nachrufe James hatte er reagiert. Eulen hatte er ungeöffnet zurückgeschickt. Er hatte ihm ja damals auch den Ausrutscher mit Evans verziehen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er es ja nicht anders verdient.

Vielleicht war es ja etwas anderes, in einer schwulen Beziehung den Partner mit einer Frau zu betrügen. Nein, eher nicht. Betrogen war betrogen. James hatte Recht, ihn rauszuwerfen. Wenn es nicht nur so verdammt weh tun würde ...

_Well it wasn't so long ago I saw love in your eyes  
and I think I should've known but I'm feeling somewhat surprised  
you think there's someone better for you  
you think I'm too young to see this thing through_

_Oh James, letting me down again James _

Bevor Sirius zu seinem letzten Auftrag aufgebrochen war, hatten er und James wahnsinnigen Sex. Wie immer, bevor einer von beiden für längere Zeit weg ist. Aber am meisten Sirius. Er wusste, dass es James sehr belastete, wenn er immer mal wieder für mindestens zwei Wochen weg war. Meist drei.

Die Unerreichbarkeit durch Floo belastete ihn ja selbst. Nicht mal die Spiegel funktionierten, wenn Sirius auf einem anderen Kontinent war. Und das war er fast immer. Meist Afrika oder Südamerika. Und an diesem einen besagten Tag, da vermisste er James einfach. Dieser Tag war ihr Jahrestag gewesen. Er dachte, James würde verstehen, wenn er ihm die Gründe nannte, warum er den Frischling abgeschleppt hatte. Merlin, der Junge war ja noch nicht mal lange aus der Schule gewesen.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er nie der Richtige für James war. Ja, sie waren wie Brüder, kannten sich auswendig, wussten, was der andere denkt. Aber Sirius wusste von Anfang an, dass er nicht zur Liebe fähig war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis so etwas passierte. Dass James es sieben Jahre mit ihm ausgehalten hatte, war ja schon ein Wunder.

Sirius lief weiter durch den vom Herbst gefärbten Park, durch den er seit Stunden strich. Es war der Park, in dem James und er heute hatten heiraten wollen. Es versetze ihm einen Stich in der Brust. James konnte ja jetzt auf Hete machen, Lily heiraten und sich richtig um seinen kleinen Sohn kümmern, der aus der Nacht mit Lily entstanden war. Er mochte Harry, keine Frage, aber die beiden waren so etwas wie James Familie. Eine Familie, die Sirius James nie geben konnte, auch wenn er wollte.

In einem Streit hatte James Sirius mal gesagt er sei im Geiste zu jung, um etwas so einschneidendes richtig zu begreifen. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht. Vielleicht war Sirius zu unreif, zu unstet um etwas so kompliziertes wie eine Beziehung richtig zu verstehen. Aber er liebte James nun einmal ...

_I knew it'd turn out like this I'm keeping one foot out the door  
and I don't think I should trust that kind of love anymore  
and now I realize I had it all wrong  
I'll only take this shit for so long  
Oh James letting me down again_

_James guess this is goodbye again_

_James letting me down again letting me down again James_

Sirius würde nie wieder eine solche Beziehung aufbauen können, wie er zu James hatte. Das war Verstehen ohne Worte. Sie mussten sich nur ansehen und wussten, was der andere wollte. Aber wer braucht schon eine Beziehung? Wer braucht Liebe? Liebe, das ist etwas, was Eltern den Kindern erzählen, damit sie keine Angst vor der Welt draußen haben. Er hätte seinem Leitsatz treu bleiben sollen. Er hätte James mehr klar machen sollen, dass er, ein Black, der von Kindermädchen und Hauselfen großgezogen worden war, nicht zu Liebe fähig war.

Sirius lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm. Hier hätte der Pavillon gestanden. Und es wäre heute ein so schöner Tag gewesen. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und merkte nicht, dass sich ein Mann näherte. Als er sich eine widerspenstige Träne aus den Augen streichen wollte, sah er auf und erschreckte sich fast zu Tode. Neben ihm stand James, die Augen tränennass.

* * *

_Und für Reviews wäre ich sehr dankbar. Ich muss schließlich wissen, ob ich so weiterschreiben soll. Wisst ihr, es tut weh zu sehen, dass eine Story über 30 Hits hat und "nur" ein Review. Danke, Süße **kuss**_


	3. It is You

_**Alle Guten Dinge sind drei**, heißt es so schön. Deswegen ist das hier auch das dritte und letzte Kapitel meines kleinen Experimentes. Schade, dass es so wenig Anklang gefunden hat. Liegt es am Pairing? Liegt es daran, dass ihr alle beschäftigt seid? Wenn es euch nicht gefallen sollte, schreibt mir bitte, warum. Nur so kann ich Sachen schreiben, die euch gefallen._

_ Song: It is You (I have Loved)von Dana Glover (Shrek 2 OST)_

* * *

**It is You (I have Loved)**

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes  
But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

Lange Zeit starrten sich die beiden nur an. Keiner wusste, was er dem anderen sagen sollte, obwohl sie soviel sagen wollten. James traute seinen Augen nicht, als Sirius auf ihn zutrat, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Mit einem Mal war alles vergessen. Weg war die Enttäuschung über das, was Sirius getan hatte. Er erkannte, dass es Sirius war, den er wollte. Mit allen Ecken und Kanten.

Die Leere in seinem Herzen war wie ausgelöscht. Er fühlte sich wieder ganz. James wusste, dass es nur Sirius war, den er immer geliebt hat und immer lieben würde, egal, was passiert. Sirius hatte ihm ja auch seinen OneNightStand mit Lily verziehen. Er vergötterte den kleinen Harry sogar, der seine Haare und Lilys Augen hatte.

James schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und zog Sirius so fest an sich, dass dieser glaubte, ihm müssten die Knochen brechen.

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

Sirius drängte sich nah an James. Er wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Immer wieder murmelte er den Namen seines Freundes und ließ die Hände über dessen Rücken streichen.

Er fragte sich, wie er überhaupt die Zeit ohne James überstehen konnte. James war ein Teil von ihm, so wie er ein Teil von James war. Sie waren eins JamesundSirius. PadsundProngs. Von jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit.

James war der erste, dem gegenüber er in der Schule so etwas wie Gefühle gezeigt hatte. James war es, mit dem er das erste Mal so richtig herzhaft gelacht hatte. James war es, der als einziger wusste, dass Sirius Angst vor Gewittern, Dunkelheit und zu engen Räumen hatte. James war es auch, zu dem Sirius flüchtete, als er es daheim nicht mehr aushielt. Nicht Remus, dessen kleines südenglisches Dorf näher an London lag als Godrics Hollow. Nein, es war immer James. James, den er über alles liebte. Wahrscheinlich schon immer geliebt hatte. Er gehörte zu James. James gehörte zu ihm.

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion  
Your love it rushes through my veins  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your perfect face_

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

* * *

_Knöpfchen streicheln bitte... _


End file.
